Do You Really Know the 50 States?
by Midori12
Summary: So, we know all about America...but what about the 50 States? Facts about and random conversations between each of the 50 States of America. Let's get to know them more! - State OCs. State Twelve: North Carolina
1. State One: Delaware

**So I was browsing through some Hetalia fanfiction**** and I noticed a lot of fanfiction based on the perspectives of the 50 States of America. So then another idea popped in my head to write a one-shot (or just random spieling by each State…) about all of the 50 States! ****The idea of this is to learn some facts (possibly unnecessary information, whatever) about each State and get an idea of how each State might be if they were real people. Maybe.**

**The chapters will go in order of when each State was ratified, so Delaware's up first!**

* * *

><p><strong>State One: Delaware<strong>

Delaware (DE)  
>Nicknames – The Diamond StateThe First State  
>Ratified – December 7, 1787<br>Capital – Dover  
>Largest City – Wilmington<br>Size by Area – 49th in U.S.  
>Size by Population – 45th in U.S.<br>State Flower – Peach Blossom  
>State Bird – Blue Hen Chicken<br>State Song – "Our Delaware"  
>Motto – Liberty and independence<br>Random Fact – Delaware is the only State without a National Park, but it does have a National Wildlife Refuge.  
>Height – 4'10<br>Gender – Male  
>Personality – Obnoxious for his short stature. Always likes to rub it in people's faces that he was the first State to ratify. Claims to be close with Maryland, but she only puts up with him. Likes to annoy Pennsylvania. Very random for no reason.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey! I'm Delaware! I'm the best State in forever because I'm number one!" Delaware shouted to no one in particular inside his small house. Pennsylvania huffed beside him and crossed her arms.<p>

"…But you're the shortest of us all," she remarked.

"Shut up! Nuh-uh! Rhode Island is shorter than me!" Delaware pointed out.

"Nobody cares about Rhode Island."

"Because you guys are all admiring how awesome I am 'cause I'm number one!"

"Yeah, number one idiot." Pennsylvania rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! So I'm short. Doesn't mean I'm not cool! What do you think, Maryland?" Delaware turned to the slightly taller State next to him. "We're close, right? Do you think I'm cool?"

"U-um…" Maryland fiddled with her dress. "I-I don't…"

"See?" Delaware spun around to face Pennsylvania, not bothering to hear Maryland finish her sentence. "She thinks I'm cool.

Pennsylvania raised her eyebrow. "She never even said-"

"Shut up! I think you're just mad because you were the _second _State to ratify and not the first, like me!" Delaware pointed his index finger toward Pennsylvania, almost poking her eye out.

She didn't flinch. "I don't really care, actually."

"Jealous! That's it! You're jealous! Admit it!"

"…You are annoying." Pennsylvania balled her hand into a fist. "I'm about to hit you."

"Anyway, I'm bored now." He brushed Pennsylvania off and faced Maryland again. "Wanna go do something, Maryland?"

"U-um, not really…" Maryland timidly replied.

"Great! Let's go swimming!" He announced, yet again ignoring Maryland.

"You are so incredibly random!" Pennsylvania threw her hands up in frustration. "It's forty-three degrees outside! You can't go swimming!

"Yes I can! I can do anything 'cause I'm first!"

"You're making absolutely no sense!"

"Oh, hey, look!" Delaware suddenly pointed to a green Styrofoam object on the side table. "It's my number one foam finger! Awesomeness! See, this just proves how awesome I am!"

Pennsylvania inspected it. "…It says 'Made in China.'"

"Yeah, 'cause even China knows how awesome I am. He made it for me."

Pennsylvania's cheeks began to burn in anger. " I swear to I don't even know what, I'm going to hit you!"

"I want some popcorn." Delaware said randomly.

"What happened to swimming in forty degree weather?" Pennsylvania asked.

"Nah, I wanna watch a movie and eat some popcorn." Delaware walked over to his small collection of movies by the TV.

Pennsylvania shook her head. "You are too spontaneous…"

"W-what movie are you going to watch?" Maryland attempted to ask.

"Hmm, let's see…" Delaware pulled a few movies out and tossed them aside. "I got _Firstborn, First Dog, 50 First Dates, First Daughter…_ You know, I only like watching the first date on _50 First Dates_, 'cause the rest aren't as good…"

Pennsylvania facepalmed. "_Sigh…_ Geezus…

"Oh, let's watch _Pokemon: The First Movie_! 'Cause that's the best one!" Delaware held up the familiar movie.

"Seriously?" Pennsylvania questioned.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anything I say isn't meant to offend anyone who lives in those States in any way. Just figured I'd say that now. I'm just poking fun.<strong>

**~Midori**


	2. State Two: Pennsylvania

**Man…I have been looking up everything I can on the Internet about each State. Facts, stereotypes, geography…I wanna make this story as close to factual evidence (and stereotypes because…hey, it's humorous) as possible, but I know I won't be spot on with everything so bear with me. It's gonna be harder to write this story than it looks…but I guess that'll also make it all the more fun. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>State Two: Pennsylvania<strong>

Pennsylvania (PA)  
>Nickname – The Keystone State<br>Ratified – December 12, 1787  
>Capital – Harrisburg<br>Largest City – Philadelphia  
>Size by Area – 33rd in U.S.<br>Size by Population – 6th in U.S.  
>State Flower – Mountain Laurel<br>State Bird – Ruffed Grouse  
>State Song – "Pennsylvania"<br>Motto – Virtue, liberty, and independence  
>Random Fact – Betsy Ross, who made the first U.S. flag, hailed from Pennsylvania<br>Height – 5'3  
>Gender – Female<br>Personality – Laid-back. Very knowledgeable. Dislikes obnoxious and rambunctious people, which shows how she feels about Delaware and New Jersey. Close friends with Maryland.

* * *

><p>Pennsylvania grunted as she slammed her bag on the table. Maryland flinched at the loud noise it made.<p>

"W-what's wrong?" Maryland asked.

"The trip to your house was awful…" Pennsylvania said, sounding stressed and worn-out.

"…Was the weather bad?" Maryland asked, confused as she glanced outside the window at the clear blue sky.

"No…" Pennsylvania sighed. "I ran into New Jersey and Delaware…"

"O-oh…" Maryland lowered her head, preparing for Pennsylvania to begin her usual complaints about the two mentioned States.

"God, I just don't understand how anyone could be so…_annoying! _Let alone for the two most annoying States to live right next to me. I mean, New Jersey's obnoxious partying? Delaware's outlandish spiels about being the first State to ratify, so that apparently makes him so much better than the rest of us? I mean, _honestly?_ Ugh…I have a headache…"

"…Um, at least we don't live by…uh…" Maryland was trying to better the situation. Who was worse to live next to? "U-um, Louisiana? California?"

Pennsylvania looked at her with a monotone expression. "Louisiana only parties hard once a year. Other than that, he's relaxed. California…governs a lot of freaking people. Many of those people are bound to be…_off _in their thought process, so I don't really blame him for that. Besides, he lives all the way on the West Coast so I don't have to worry about him. Delaware and New Jersey live _right next to me!_"

Maryland frowned. "…I-I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. At least you're around," Pennsylvania smiled. "And New York. But he never sleeps, so when he gets bored he decides to drop by my house at three in the morning, not knowing the most people are _asleep _like they should be…"

Maryland nodded. "H-he's done it to you, too?"

"Hell yeah, like three weeks ago. He knocked on my door in the middle of the night asking to play a board game with him. I told him to go ask New Jersey; I figured he'd be awake."

Maryland giggled. "You're pretty calm for a State who has to put up with them."

"Well, same to you. Delaware claims you're, like, his best friend. Only, you just merely put up with him, right?"

"Maybe…"

Pennsylvania sighed. "You're too nice, Maryland."

"Pennsylvania, I think you enjoy New Jersey and Delaware's company,"

"W-what?" Pennsylvania almost fell out of her seat. "W-why would you say that?"

"Well, Delaware invited us to his house the other day. Why did you go?"

Pennsylvania made a face. "Only because you were going," she crossed her arms. "I wouldn't have gone otherwise. And I _definitely _wouldn't have gone if New Jersey was invited."

"…You talk about New York being bored, but I think that if it wasn't for Delaware and New Jersey, you'd be pretty bored yourself."

"…Are you saying I'm boring?"

"No, I'm just saying I think you stick too much to your old-time, historical roots. When's the last time you went to a party?"

"…That one party of Wyoming's…"

Maryland raised her brow. "Wyoming threw a party?"

"W-well, a social gathering! T-that only…three people attended…including me…" Pennsylvania sunk into her chair. "…It was sooooooooo boring…"

"See? Without New Jersey and Delaware, you wouldn't know what to do. You'd probably just hole yourself in your room, reading more history books than necessary."

Pennsylvania gave Maryland a stern look. "Whatever…" she rolled her eyes. "As long as you don't say I'm in love with them or something, as most of these situations call for, then I _might _be able to stand calling them my… 'friends.' God, that was painful to say. I think I need some Tums. And Advil. And any other medications that help my deal with the pain of being surrounded by idiots…"

Maryland smiled. "Oh, Pennsylvania…"

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy? Probably. :)<strong>

**~Midori**


	3. State Three: New Jersey

**Since I already mentioned that New York and California were male, I won't change that. But since Massachusetts hasn't been mentioned yet, I will make her a girl! :)**

**As for this chapter…I feel bad for New Jersey. I mean, being native to Illinois, we're pretty much known for our corrupt politicians (ever heard of Blagojevich? Yeah, we elected him _twice!_), but New Jersey might be known for…well, the _Jersey Shore_. Yelch, I wouldn't claim it…**

**But…I made New Jersey a partier… (SO NOW YOU'RE COMPLETELY CONTRADICTING YOURSELF, MIDORI? HOW COULD YOU?) Sorry…**

* * *

><p><strong>State Three: New Jersey<strong>

New Jersey (NJ)  
>Nickname – The Garden State<br>Ratified – December 18, 1787  
>Capital – Trenton<br>Largest City – Newark  
>Size by Area – 47th in U.S.<br>Size by Population –11th in U.S.  
>State Flower – Common Meadow Violet<br>State Bird – American Goldfinch  
>State Song – None (Unofficial: I'm From New Jersey)<br>Motto – Liberty and Prosperity  
>Random Fact – New Jersey is the only state where all its counties are classified as metropolitan areas.<br>Height – 4'11  
>Gender – Male<br>Personality – Outrageous and outgoing. Loves to party to excessive extents. Good friends with Delaware. Hangs out with New York frequently during early morning hours, mostly because New York's the only one awake at the time. Oblivious to the fact that most of the States dislike his obnoxious behavior.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Party at my house! Tonight until…whenever you want to go home! I don't care!" New Jersey yelled, which was actually his normal tone. His voice reverberated throughout the living room, which was basically designed as a dancefloor.<p>

"New Jersey, when _aren't _you partying?" Pennsylvania asked with her arms folded, obviously annoyed. "This is your living room. Where the hell are the couches?"

"Nobody sits down at a party!" New Jersey made a sour face. "Are you nuts?" Pennsylvania rolled her eyes.

"Oh, party!" New Hampshire threw her hands up with a smile on her face. "Let's stay, Vermont!"

"Um, I'm not sure…" Vermont scratched her cheek, trying to think up a quick excuse not to stay. "New Jersey's parties are kinda…crazy. I mean, no offense to New Jersey! You're cool and all, but…I don't know if I can handle your parties…"

"Aww, come on! Don't be a downer, Vermont!" New Hampshire threw her arm around Vermont's neck. "What about you, Maine?"

"Uh, I'm with Vermont on this one…" Maine waved his hands. "Sorry."

"Man, you guys don't know a good party!" New Jersey frowned. "New York, you in?"

"I'm kinda busy during the day, but tonight I might be free." New York replied.

"Awesome! Delaware?"

"So there! You don't even need to ask!" Delaware announced.

"I'm out." Pennsylvania raised her hand lazily.

"U-um, sorry, New Jersey, I, uh…" Maryland fidgeted with her dress.

"Don't worry about giving an excuse, Maryland," Pennsylvania said. "Just say you don't wanna go."

"Man, you guys suck," New Jersey stomped his foot. He then reached behind the DJ booth and pulled something out. "I even have _beer!"_

"We can buy beer anywhere," Maine said.

"…But the beer I buy is cooler than your lousy beer." New Jersey retorted. Maine rolled his eyes. "Anyone else down to party?"

No one spoke up. Someone coughed.

"Man, you guys are lame…" New Jersey waved his hand aside and walked out of the room, disappointed.

The remaining States glanced at one another.

"Nobody wants to party with New Jersey…" Maryland spoke first.

"That's not true!" Delaware shouted. "New Jersey's cool! You guys just don't give him a chance!"

"Says the State who thinks he's better than everyone else because he was the first to ratify," Pennsylvania remarked. Delaware puffed his cheeks.

"Y'know, if New Jersey's parties weren't so outrageously obnoxious, I could stand going to one," Maine pointed out.

"Yeah, me too," Vermont said.

"Well, I can agree with that," Pennsylvania said. "But New Jersey doesn't know how to control himself and calm the hell down."

"Maybe we can help him," Maryland said. "If New Jersey hosted the party himself, no one would care to go, but if we all chip in, maybe we can make the party more manageable to deal with."

"Hey! That sounds like a good idea!" New Hampshire cheered. "I'm up for that!"

"Yeah," Maine smiled. "Let's all work together!"

Maryland turned to Pennsylvania. "How about you?"

Pennsylvania gave a sigh, then smiled. "I guess. I don't have anything else to do."

* * *

><p>New Jersey frowned as he made his way back downstairs. He figured now that he had stormed out of the room that everyone had left his house. Except maybe Delaware.<p>

"Delaware," he said as he began to enter the spacious living room, "you might as well go home. There isn't going to be a party tonight…"

"What are you talking about? Did New Jersey just say there wasn't going to be a party? Are you nuts?"

New Jersey nearly gasped as he heard Pennsylvania speak, and just as shocked when he saw that everyone who was in the room a few minutes ago was still there.

"W-what are you guys-?"

"C'mon," Vermont said. "If you want this party so bad, let us help."

"We have to admit, New Jersey, you're pretty obnoxious," Maine said bluntly. "You hosting a party yourself is hard to handle, but if you let us help you, maybe some other States might want to come to the party as well."

"What do you think?" Maryland asked.

New Jersey smiled. "Are you guys kidding me? Of course! Whatever it takes to throw the best party ever that everyone will want to come to! Let's do it!"

Delaware and New Jersey high-fived in victory. This would be the best party New Jersey had ever thrown!

"We'll need a _lot _more beer, though," New Jersey mentioned.

Pennsylvania facepalmed. "Do we want everyone to _remember _this party or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I think these stories get cornier and cornier… Stories aren't stories unless they have <em>some <em>kind of conflict. Next chapter should be a little different…hopefully…**

**~Midori**


	4. State Four: Georgia

**Georgia. Finally, the first State that's not so close to Pennsylvania so I don't have to include her. I was thinking that I was overusing her in every chapter so far. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>State Four: Georgia<strong>

Georgia (GA)  
>Nickname – The Peach State<br>Ratified – January 2, 1788  
>Capital – Atlanta<br>Largest City – Atlanta  
>Size by Area – 24th in U.S.<br>Size by Population – 9th in U.S.  
>State Flower – Cherokee Rose<br>State Bird – Brown Thrasher  
>State Song – "Georgia on my Mind"<br>Motto – Wisdom, justice, and moderation  
>Random Fact – Stone Mountain near Atlanta is one of the largest single masses of exposed granite in the world.<br>Height – 5'7  
>Gender – Male<br>Personality – Calm and mindful. Surrounded by females, but doesn't really mind. Seems to have a crush on Florida. Doesn't realize Alabama's feelings for him. Good friends with South Carolina and Alabama.

* * *

><p>"Y'know, I think I like her…" Georgia said, sounding embarrassed to admit it.<p>

"Who? Me? Me? Me?" Alabama perked up, pretty damn sure that it was her Georgia was referring to.

"No, Florida…" Georgia replied.

"…Huh?" Alabama made a face.

"Really?" South Carolina scratched her chin. "Well, she is very pretty. Most of the male States like her. She kinda…likes to put herself out there…"

The cool breeze outside at the park where the three States were sitting felt good. Georgia was hoping for it to help cool down his warm cheeks.

"Yeah, there's no way I would have a chance between any of the other States…" he sighed.

"Well, forget abou' her! You got me!" Alabama exclaimed, pointing to herself.

"I know." Georgia said. "I'm glad we're friends."

"N-no, I didn' mean like that! I meant like-"

"A-anyway!" South Carolina interrupted on purpose. "Georgia, I'm not too sure what to say. I would tell you to try confessing your feelings to her, but I think she'd probably think you were just trying to get in her pants…"

"But that's not true! I really like her!" Georgia said.

"You can get in _my _pants…" Alabama muttered.

"Hmm…" South Carolina sat in thought for a moment. "I know! Why don't we ask Hawaii about what we should do? She's, like, Florida's best friend!"

"Yeah!" Georgia said excitedly. "She'll be able to tell my if pursuing Florida is a good idea!"

"You don' need to do all o' that!" Alabama griped. "I'm righ' here an' I can tell you that it's no' a good idea to chase Florida a' all!"

"Let's go!" Georgia jumped up off of the bench, seeming to ignore Alabama.

"Hey! Don' ignore me!"

* * *

><p>"You like Florida?" Hawaii raised an eyebrow. "So does half of the United States."<p>

"No, no, not like that!" Georgia waved his hands. "I mean, I like her for who she is."

"…Y'mean, the voluptuous body, the ginormous melons, the fact that she never seems to wear any clothes, the-"

"No!" Georgia waved his hands faster. "I live next door to Florida so she comes and visits me sometimes just to talk about whatever, and…she's a really nice person. It's not about how she looks to me. I mean, I'm not saying she's not pretty! No, she's beautiful, and, well…I'm not sure if I should, maybe, try asking her out or something…"

Alabama was making gagging noises in he background. South Carolina whacked her on the back of her head.

"Well!" Hawaii smiled. "If you put it that way… You seem different from the other male States. You seem like you really like her."

"I-I do!" Georgia said.

"Hmm…if she visits you a lot, maybe you should invite her over for dinner sometime? Truthfully, I wouldn't go for confessing your feelings yet or trying to go out with her because, honestly, I don't think it would go well." Hawaii explained.

"Huh? Why?" Georgia asked.

"Mostly because she's still young and likes all the male attention. She wants to stay on the prowl, y'know? Besides, if she did go out with you, the other males States would probably murder you." Hawaii shrugged.

"Oh…yeah…" Georgia frowned.

"But don't worry about it so much!" Hawaii put her hand on Georgia's shoulder. "That's why I mentioned inviting her for dinner. Just talk about whatever and have a good time! Spend some time with her, y'know?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" Georgia beamed. "Thanks, Hawaii!"

"No problem!" Hawaii gave a thumbs up.

Alabama was giving a thumbs down. South Carolina hit her again.

* * *

><p>Georgia sat in his living room alone. He was nervous about inviting Florida over. He hadn't asked her yet, but was hoping to do it soon. Florida has always come over so many times before, so why would inviting her over be any different?<p>

"Oh, I don't know…" Georgia sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

"Probably South Carolina wanting to give me some advice or something…" Georgia muttered to himself as her walked over to the front door and opened it. To his surprise, it wasn't South Carolina at all.

"Hi, Georgia! What's up?"

It was Florida. He blushed.

"F-Florida?"

"Sorry for just randomly coming over again. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go grab some dinner with me or something? I'm starving and I decided to skip out on a date. This guy was a complete train wreck, so I ran off as soon as I could. Oh, sorry, I didn't give you time to answer the question. I just wanted to talk to someone and Hawaii was busy. That cool?"

Georgia smiled warmly. "Sure, Florida. I'd love to!"

As they walked out of Georgia's house together, Hawaii and South Carolina smiled while Alabama hissed. They were behind some conveniently placed bushes a few yards away.

"That was the perfect idea! Setting Florida up with someone from Alabama's neighborhood and having her reject him! Then when Florida wants to talk to someone about it, I always being first on her list, I tell her I'm busy so that she turns to the next person to talk to, Georgia! Plus she was hungry so she invited him to dinner on her own? Added bonus! Pure genius!" Hawaii beamed.

"It totally was!" South Carolina chuckled.

"Sorry my neighborhood is full of raunchy weirdos," Alabama huffed. "I didn' agree to this! Now look what's happenin'! I am _not _happy!"

"Just give Georgia his night. He deserves this," South Carolina smiled as she watched Georgia and Florida chatting together, making their way to the restaurant.

"Hmph…" Alabama crossed her arms. "Someday, he'll be _mine._"

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally going to make Florida an old biddy since a lot of older people live in Florida. Then I immediately decided against it. Now look what we got, lol.<strong>

**Why did I make Georgia have a crush on Florida? Because of the competition with Alabama. That's pretty much the only reason why, lol.**

**~Midori**


	5. State Five: Connecticut

**So I got my stereotypes for Connecticut and Massachusetts. Here we go, lol. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>State Five: Connecticut<strong>

Connecticut (CT)  
>Nickname – The Constitution State<br>Ratified – January 9, 1788  
>Capital – Hartford<br>Largest City – Bridgeport  
>Size by Area – 48th in U.S.<br>Size by Population – 29th in U.S.  
>State Flower – Mountain Laurel<br>State Bird – American Robin  
>State Song – "Yankee Doodle"<br>Motto – _Qui transtulit sustinet _(Latin for_ He who transplanted still sustains_)  
>Random Fact – Connecticut is home to the oldest U.S. newspaper still being published: The Hartford Courant, established in 1764.<br>Height – 4'11  
>Gender – Male<br>Personality – Snooty and stuck-up; thinks he's better than most States. Pretty short for his snobby nature. Rich. Talks very proper. Very clean, dislikes being dirty. Despises Rhode Island. Good friends with Massachusetts…considering Massachusetts is pretty much his _only _friend.

* * *

><p>"So…what's on the agenda for today?" Massachusetts asked Connecticut curiously, playing paddleball by herself in Connecticut's ridiculously spacious living room. A fire was going in the fireplace.<p>

Connecticut was shuffling through the pages of _The Hartford Courant, _not looking for anything in particular. Was he even reading it? "I do not have any plans. It is a Sunday. Maybe I will help the maid clean the house."

Massachusetts looked around before standing up and trotting over to the piano. She ran her finger across the top of it and examined the gleam on the keys. "But your house is already clean. No dust in sight. How can you clean this further?"

"…Maybe I will take a bath."

"You just did."

"How do you know? You just got here!" Connecticut put the newspaper in his lap to look at Massachusetts.

"Your hair is still wet."

Connecticut patted the top of his head. "Oh. I guess so."

"Are you just trying to get out of doing something today?" Massachusetts huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't be lazy."

"I am not," Connecticut picked up the newspaper again. "I just do not want to do anything today."

"You said that yesterday!"

"Lazy weekend."

"I'm gonna snap you out of this!" Massachusetts stomped over to Connecticut and snatched the newspaper out of his hand.

"Hey! Do not crinkle that!" Connecticut warned. "I save those! I have since the very first issue!"

"Well, aren't you cool?" Massachusetts threw the newspaper on the ground. "Now come on! Let's find something to do!" She grabbed Connecticut's wrist and raised him out of his chair.

Connecticut made a face. "Well, what would you like to do then?"

"Hmm…" Massachusetts paused to think. "Let's play a board game!"

"I have every version of Monopoly," Connecticut mentioned.

"That's the only board game we ever play and it takes forever…" Massachusetts frowned. "Don't you have any other game?"

"…Chess?"

"I'm tired of that, too."

"I do not have any other games…"

"Well, how about…video games? Yeah, let's play a video game!"

"…Monopoly?"

"Seriously? If I don't want to play the board game, why would I want to play the video game? And what is with you and Monopoly?"

"I like being the banker. And buying all of the property."

"You do enough of that in real life! Why would you want to play a game about it?"

"I do not know."

"Fine. Forget the games. We'll do something else… Oh, let's go outside!"

"The park?"

"No, too many kids. You know I despise children… Let's go play baseball in the backyard!"

"That requires running. And dirt. You know I do not care for sports."

"Fine, then we'll toss a ball! Let's play catch!"

"You hit me with the baseball last time."

"Dammit, Connecticut! Stop being a pansy! It was one time and it was an accident!"

"But the probability of it happening again is-!"

"Going to be one hundred percent if you don't stop making excuses and trying to get out of everything!"

"Hey, you are the one that rejected Monopoly and the park."

"Geezus!" Massachusetts threw her hands up in annoyance. "You're so ridiculously…I don't even know! No wonder why you have no friends!"

"Ouch." Connecticut said with a straight face. "Then why are you my friend?"

Massachusetts made a pained expression. "Well, sorry! I want to be your friend, but apparently you can do without!" She turned around and stormed out of the living room. A moment later, Connecticut heard the front door slam.

"Sigh…" Connecticut put his hand through his hair. "Crap."

* * *

><p>Massachusetts was sitting on a bench a ways away from Connecticut's house, though it was still on his property. She had her arms folded and was swinging her legs fiercely. She had an angry look on her face.<p>

"Stupid Connecticut!" she shouted. "Him and his rich, snooty attitude! Doesn't ever wanna do anything but play board games depicted things he does in his everyday life! It's like he's obsessed with himself or something!"

"I am not, I can tell you that much."

Massachusetts gasped and turned around at the familiar voice. "Connecticut!"

Connecticut sat down next to her on the bench. She scooted down as far as she could and continued with her pouty face.

"Massachu-"

"Shut up!"

Connecticut sighed. "Come on, Massachusetts. I just want to-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"But I-"

"Ahp!" she held her hand up to shut him up.

"Mass-"

"Abap!"

"I-"

"Wrataschmadi-!"

"I am sorry."

"Apebasha-! Wait, what?" Massachusetts turned and saw a solemn look on Connecticut's face.

"I wanted to apologize," he sounded sincere.

Massachusetts stared at him in awe, her mouth agape. "Connecticut, you never apologize for anything. It's just not in your nature!"

"I know, I know… But you are my friend and I want it to stay that way. So, I am apologizing to you."

Massachusetts continued to stare. Then she smiled big and threw her arms around Connecticut. "Oh, Connecticut! I forgive you!"

He returned to his straight face, then hugged her back. "I am glad."

Massachusetts released him and stood up. "Now, shall we go do something?"

"We can play catch if you would like."

"Awesomeness! And I'll try not to hit you this time, okay?"

Connecticut smiled. "Sure."

"Yay! Now let's go get the ball and gloves!" Massachusetts began running toward Connecticut's house, Connecticut following slowly behind. He enjoyed his friendship with Massachusetts. Treasured it, in fact. He didn't really have any other friends, so Massachusetts was special to him.

If he had to apologize for anything or to anyone, it would be for Massachusetts.

"Come on!" Massachusetts yelled as loud as she could from the porch, as Connecticut was still far behind. "You're so slow!"

"I do not like to run. It dirties my shoes and make me sweaty."

"Connecticut!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh… I'm so tired of spelling Massachusetts and Connecticut constantly… *Looks at list* What? Massachusetts is the next State? DAMMIT! DX<strong>

**~Midori**


	6. State Six: Massachusetts

**Yay for the introduction of Rhode Island, the outcast! Oh wait, it's Massachusetts turn…**

* * *

><p><strong>State Six: Massachusetts<strong>

Massachusetts (MA)  
>Nickname – The Bay State<br>Ratified – February 6, 1788  
>Capital – Boston<br>Largest City – Boston  
>Size by Area – 44th in U.S.<br>Size by Population – 14th in U.S.  
>State Flower – Mayflower<br>State Bird – Chickadee  
>State Song – "All Hail to Massachusetts"<br>Motto – _Ense petit placidam sub libertate quietem_ (Latin for _By the sword we seek peace, but peace only under liberty_)  
>Random Fact – Glaciers formed the islands of Nantucket and Martha's Vineyard during the ice age.<br>Height – 5'1  
>Gender – Female<br>Personality – Friendly personality. Hangs out with Vermont and New Hampshire on occasion, but spends most of her time with Connecticut. Despises children and Rhode Island, mostly because Rhode Island acts like an obnoxious child. Her temper suddenly flares whenever children are mentioned or involved.

* * *

><p>"Connecticut…" said a weary Massachusetts.<p>

"Yes, Massachusetts?" Connecticut replied.

"Do you know what I _despise_ more than anything in the world?"

"Yes, of course," Connecticut shuffled the newspaper he was reading while relaxing at Massachusetts house. "You tell me everyday. You know, this newspaper is _fascinating. _ It is almost as good a read as _The Hartford Courant._"

"Connecticut, you're ignoring me."

"No I am not."

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Yes I did. You asked me if I knew what you despised more than anything in the world and I replied that I did. You did not ask me to specify."

"Then specify!"

"Children, Massachusetts. Children."

"Yes, children!" Massachusetts suddenly yelled. "They are so _annoying! _Ugh, why do they exist!"

"That was a question."

"Huh?"

"You said that last sentence like an exclamation, but it was a question."

"Does it look like a care?" Massachusetts pointed to her face. Connecticut peeked over his newspaper to see her strained expression.

"Probably not."

"I mean, geezus! They get their fingers into everything, and they make such a mess, and they're so loud, and they knock crap over, and they…they just…Ragh!" Massachusetts grabbed a side table and randomly flipped it, contradicting herself by knocking everything off of it. The table landed inches away from Connecticut, but he didn't flinch; he didn't even look up from reading the newspaper.

"Massachusetts," Connecticut said, still not putting the newspaper down, "you know we were children once."

"…Not really!" Massachusetts countered. "We had to be mature when we were kids! We had very important responsibilities!"

"Well, has anyone told Rhode Island that?"

Massachusetts looked like she was about to explode.

"Anyway…" Connecticut swiftly changed the subject…kinda. "What is today's rambling about?"

"I went to go buy ice cream at the stand down the street and school just let out so there were kids just getting off the bus and they wanted some ice cream too, so I let them cut ahead of me, _trying _to be nice, but, I mean, I didn't even know what flavor I wanted anyway, so one of the kids got his cone, then turned around and _tripped_, on what I don't even know, and the little punk splashed his ice cream on my nice shirt!" Massachusetts inhaled, then stretched out her shirt to show Connecticut the large white stain of vanilla ice cream. Connecticut continued to stare at the newspaper. "WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING AT THE STAIN?"

"I already saw it," he answered simply.

Massachusetts puffed her cheeks. "You saw the huge stain on my shirt and didn't even bother to ask me about it?"

"I figured you would tell me. And you did."

"DAMMIT, CONNECTICUT!" Massachusetts clenched her fists.

_Ding dong._

"Huh?" Massachusetts turned her head toward the front door. "Who's that?"

"Answer the door. Maybe you will find out." Connecticut said in his usual cool tone.

"…Smart ass…" Massachusetts stuck her tongue out and went to go open the door. A move she would definitely regret.

"'Ey, yo!"

It was Rhode Island.

"…" Massachusetts slammed the door shut.

A pause.

"'Ey!" The door flew open by Rhode Island's ridiculously powerful kick. "Tha's no' very nice o' you to do!"

"That's. Because. I. Don't. Like. You!" Massachusetts made sure to emphasize every word. "How many times do I have to tell you this? And you _still _keep coming over here!"

"Aww, come on! No reaso' to be tha' way!" Rhode Island grinned, showing some teeth. 'Some' being the keyword because it looked like there were teeth missing.

"What the hell do you want?" Massachusetts sneered.

"…Hmm? Wha's tha' on your shir'?" Rhode Island pointed to the vanilla ice cream stain still obviously visible on Massachusetts's shirt.

"Ah!" she waved her hands in front of her, failing to cover up the stain, which Rhode Island already saw. "It's just a stain! I haven't changed my shirt yet!"

"…'Ow lon' have you bee' home?"

Massachusetts glared at the short State. Rhode Island flashed another cheesy grin.

"So, Massy!" he attached a cute nickname to Massachusetts, which she growled at. "Wha' are we gonna do today?"

Massachusetts grabbed the back of Rhode Island's shirt and picked his small body up with ease. "_We _aren't doing anything. _You _are getting the hell out of my house!"

"Le's play soccer! Kick!" Rhode Island flung his leg into Massachusetts's stomach, hitting the white stain like a target. The fierce kick nearly knocked the wind out of Massachusetts; she gasped in pain and dropped Rhode Island.

"I kno' you go' a soccer ball aroun' here somewhere!" Rhode Island took off through the house in search of the black and white object.

Connecticut, who had just now finished reading the newspaper, glanced at Massachusetts. She was crumpled on the ground, holding her stomach.

"Massachusetts…"

"…W-what…?"

"Do you need some help?"

"…I…_despise_…children…"

"…You know Rhode Island is older than most of the States. Thirty-seven of them, to be precise."

"…"

"Thirty-eight if you include Washington District of Columbia."

"…Connecticut…"

"Yes, Massachusetts?"

"…Shut up…"

* * *

><p><strong>I think Massachusetts and I would be great friends, lol.<strong>

**Damn, Rhode Island is still a few States away. I like writing him, lulz! XD**

**~Midori**


	7. State Seven: Maryland

**Back to Maryland! I just noticed, but she seems similar to Liechtenstein. Is that just me? :O**

* * *

><p><strong>State Seven: Maryland<strong>

Maryland (MD)  
>Nicknames – The Old Line StateThe Free State  
>Ratified – April 28th, 1788<br>Capital – Annapolis  
>Largest City – Baltimore<br>Size by Area – 42nd in U.S.  
>Size by Population – 19th in U.S.<br>State Flower – Black-Eyed Susan  
>State Bird – Baltimore Oriole<br>State Song – "Maryland, My Maryland"  
>Motto – <em>Fatti maschil, Parole femine<em> (Italian for _Manly deeds, Womanly words_)  
>Random Fact – The Maryland State House is the oldest state capitol still in continuous legislative use.<br>Height – 5'1  
>Gender – Female<br>Personality – Quiet, timid girl. Not too sociable, but very friendly when she gets to know someone. Puts up with Delaware's rambunctious behavior…somehow. Close friends with Pennsylvania.

* * *

><p>"Um, Pennsylvania…?" Maryland slowly approached Pennsylvania.<p>

"What is it?" Pennsylvania paused the racing video game she was playing to look at her friend.

"I just got an invitation from New Hampshire, Vermont, and Massachusetts to hang out with them Saturday…" Maryland said, waving the letter in her hand.

"…And?"

"W-well, what should I do?"

"What do you mean what should you do?" Pennsylvania chomped on a handful of chips. "Go hang out with them."

"B-but, why would they invite me? I… I'm not very…"

"Sociable?" Pennsylvania found the word. "You went with me to New Jersey's party a few weeks ago."

"Yes, but that was because you were with me."

"Are you saying you can hang out with other States unless I'm with you? What about Delaware?"

"I'm used to hanging out with him, though. We're neighbors."

"I don't see how anyone can stand hanging out with him alone without wanting to shoot themselves…" Pennsylvania muttered. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

"I just find it odd that they would want to hang out with me. I'm so…quiet and shy…"

"Maybe they want to break you from that shell," Pennsylvania resumed her game. "What are they inviting you to do? Go shopping?"

"Yes…"

"Well, then go!" Pennsylvania made a tight face as she was run off the road and almost crashed into a sign. She nearly flung the controller. "Haven't you been needing new clothes?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then don't worry about it. Just go. Dammit!" Pennsylvania threw a bomb at her opponent and missed. "You'll be fine."

"O-okay…" Maryland smiled, trusting Pennsylvania's word. "I'm gonna go pick out an outfit for this weekend."

"Be careful what you pick. Y'know that New Hampshire's a fashion freak." Pennsylvania said as Maryland strode out of the room. This time, Pennsylvania was run off the road, straight off a cliff. "Come on, now!" She yelled, actually flinging the controller across the room. "…Oops."

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived. And Maryland showed up at the mall in her neighborhood a little too early. Two hours early, in fact.<p>

But as Maryland sat in the food court munching on a bagel for breakfast, she just now realized that she had been invited to her _own _mall.

_Why didn't they invite me to one near New Hampshire's house or something? _Maryland thought in confusion. _I don't get it…_

Once eleven o' clock rolled around, Maryland met up with New Hampshire, Vermont, and Massachusetts, the former who gave her an unexpected giant hug.

"Ahh!" New Hampshire squealed. "Maryland! What's up, girl?"

"U-um…" Maryland felt a tinge of embarrassment, not able to form words. No one had ever just randomly hugged her before. "I-I'm okay…"

"Sweet!" New Hampshire let her go and smiled. "Sorry, I'm, like, in a good mood! I'm in a new mall I've never been to before! And I'm, like, so excited!"

"U-um…" Maryland was now really confused.

"Geez, New Hampshire, that couldn't have sounded any more rude…" Vermont sighed.

"What? Like, what's wrong?" New Hampshire poked her cheek.

"You're making it sound like the only reason we invited her is just to invade her mall," Massachusetts answered.

"Oh…" New Hampshire glanced back over at Maryland. "I'm so sorry! That's totally not the reason at all!"

Maryland nodded. "I-it's okay…" She figured it was odd of them to invite her. She wasn't cool enough to hang out with anyway…

"No, that's not it at all," Vermont put her hand on Maryland's shoulder, possibly noticing her saddened expression. "The three of us have actually been wanting to ask you to hang out with us. Y'know, you're with Pennsylvania all the time, and we know that she's pretty close with New York and D.C. And you're sorta stuck with…Delaware…" Vermont made a face. "Anyway, we just figured that we should invite you out with us sometime. Then, of course, New Hampshire gets the idea to invite you to visit your own mall, and so _this _happened…"

New Hampshire scratched the back of her head. "S-sorry…"

"But no, we just wanted to get to know you more!" Massachusetts winked.

Maryland smiled. They were right, though. She was always with Pennsylvania, and when Pennsylvania chose to spend time with New York and District of Columbia, she was either by herself or with Delaware.

It was really nice of New Hampshire, Vermont, and Massachusetts to hang out. Having a close group of girlfriends was something she was happy about.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "T-thanks a lot for inviting me, then!"

"No problem!" Vermont held a thumbs up.

"Okay, so…" New Hampshire began shaking her fists in anticipation. "Maryland, you're outfit is adorable, and you're such a cute girl! You're like a doll! Can I, like, dress you up?"

Maryland blinked. "Huh?"

"C'mon!" New Hampshire grabbed Maryland's hand. "Vermont and Massachusetts hate when I want to dress them up, but you're perfect for it! Let's go! Totally no time to waste!" New Hampshire trotted off in glee with Maryland in tow.

Massachusetts sweatdropped while Vermont facepalmed.

"Maybe we should have also sent Maryland a warning…" Massachusetts said.

"Maybe New Hampshire should wear a warning label…" Vermont and Massachusetts stormed off behind their fashion-obnoxious friend and their new shy friend.

* * *

><p><strong>My word! …It was still corny, wasn't it? What is wrong with me? DX<strong>

**Oh well, I guess that's the whole point of this story. Not just to learn about all of the State's personalities but to watch each of them learn a little bit about one another.**

**CORNY CONCEPT! XD**

…**Oh well. As long as it's still fun to read. :3**

**~Midori**


	8. State Eight: South Carolina

**It's been awhile. How have you been?**

**I've had a few people ask about Georgia's gender, and I made him a boy simply because mostly every state around him is female. Plus it's funny that he's a boy named Georgia. XD**

**South Carolina! Stephen Colbert's home state! Sorry, that man is my favorite human being ever. Shall he be mentioned here? :O**

* * *

><p><strong>State Eight: South Carolina<strong>

South Carolina (SC)  
>Nickname – The Palmetto State<br>Ratified – May 28, 1788  
>Capital – Columbia<br>Largest City – Columbia  
>Size by Area – 40th in U.S.<br>Size by Population – 24th in U.S.  
>State Flower – South Carolina Yellow Jessamine<br>State Bird – Carolina Wren  
>State Songs – "Carolina" and "South Carolina on my Mind"<br>Mottos – _Dum Spiro Spero _(Latin for _While I Breathe, I Hope_) and _Animis Opibusque Parati _(Latin for _Prepared for Mind and Resources_)  
>Random Fact – There is an old saying in Marion that anyone who drinks water from Catfish Creek becomes infatuated with the area and wishes to remain there.<br>Height – 5'2  
>Gender – Female<br>Personality – Pretty composed and keeps to herself, but very friendly with Georgia. Tolerates Alabama, but doesn't care for her strange crush on Georgia. Very motherly to her younger sibling North Carolina, but likes to tease him.

* * *

><p>"President of the United States…of South Carolina?" North Carolina raised an eyebrow, not sure if he had heard his older sister correctly. He watched as she cut up lettuce and different fruits for a salad.<p>

"Yes," South Carolina nodded, cutting into a tomato.

"…You're kidding," the younger sibling stared at the older like she was crazy.

"I'm serious!" South Carolina flailed her arm, the one not holding a knife, apparently hoping that would help prove her point. "Stephen Colbert tried running for his candidacy for President of the United States here!"

"But how can he be the President of the United States…of a State? That doesn't make any sense."

South Carolina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But he was going to."

North Carolina still didn't understand how that could work. He knew about mayor's being in charge of a city, governor's being in charge of a State, and the President being in charge of the country, but not how someone could be in charge of the whole country and have complete power over one State.

"This guy must be an idiot," North Carolina said simply.

"Well," South Carolina placed a finger to her forehead, "he's _portrayed _as one, but I don't think Mr. Colbert is really stupid. In fact, I think he's a very smart man."

"Portrayed? You mean he acts like an idiot on _purpose_?"

"He's a comedian. People find that very funny, I guess."

"And he tried running to be the President of the United States?"

"Of South Carolina." The older sibling added.

"What does that even _mean_?"

"Like I said, I'm not really sure. We talked about what his plans are, and he just told me that applying for the candidacy of the President in my State was the first step to actually run for Presidency. It wasn't a serious run for office unless he acquired enough votes to beat any of the other Republican candidates, which he did not do."

"Ha, so that means that people realized how stupid it would be to vote for this guy," North Carolina snorted.

"Not exactly," South Carolina began washing off the chopped-up lettuce. "Before even deciding to run for President, the polls had showed that he was actually beating another Republican candidate in my State, and he wasn't even running. He hadn't even really thought about it, especially since his decision to run in 2008 didn't work in his favor so well. But I guess there was some kind of following of people that liked the idea of Mr. Colbert running, so he tried again. Though this time, he didn't actually run until he saw the amount of people that actually voted for him in my State against the other candidates, then decided not to run."

"He tried in 2008? Did this guy not learn the first time?"

South Carolina glared at him. "Haven't you heard the phrase 'If at first you don't succeed, try again?' Well, he did just that. And he only did because his fans really love him."

"Whatever." North Carolina rolled his eyes. "So, you've talked to him. Are you sure he's not really stupid or something?"

"I wouldn't talk bad about him if I were you," South Carolina held up the knife in her hand. "You're talking to a woman with a sharp object in her hand."

"Yeah, the woman who should be making my lunc—Eep!" North Carolina shrieked when his sister slammed the knife into the table near his hand. She smirked.

"What was that, N.C.?"

"N-nothing!" He began to sweat nervously. "Nothing at all!"

"All right then," she smiled, which caused North Carolina to panic even more. That smile was very intimidating. "Stephen Colbert is a very nice and smart man. I was lucky enough to meet Real Colbert in person. Very exciting indeed."

"Wait, there's a fake one?" the younger sibling was yet again confused.

"The one who's portrayed as an idiot is known as Character Colbert. Like I said, that's not how he really is."

"…" North Carolina stared at the way South Carolina was smiling, then raised a sly smirk of his own. "I think someone has a crush on this Colbert dude."

"H-huh?" South Carolina's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Aha!" North Carolina pointed at his sister. "You do have a crush on him, don't you?"

"N-no! I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"I _do _have a knife in my hand!"

"Huh? Hey, put that down! Don't come near me with that! Put it down! Don't—AAHHH! YOU JUST SWIPED THAT AT ME! KNIVES ARE NOT FOR STABBING!"

"I BELIEVE THEY ARE! WHEN LITTLE BROTHERS ARE BEING ANNOYING, THEY ARE!"

"OH MY GOD, STEPHEN COLBERT, SAVE ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. I had to add him. It was necessary.<strong>

**(No, it wasn't. Now a State has a crush on a human. I did not mean for that to happen, but now that it has, it's quite hilarious. XD)**

**Whatever. South Carolina's views of Colbert are mirrored to mine. Make fun of him, I cut you.**

…**Not really, lol.**

**Maybe. **

**~Midori**


	9. State Nine: New Hampshire

**So, for the most part, coming up with personalities for the States based off of the people who live there is more difficult than you think. So if some of these personalities are, like, way off, I apologize. I wanted every State to be unique, so there's going to be some differences. Like most people might think people from Illinois are indecisive and corrupt, mostly due to the politics in the State, but that doesn't mean everyone is like that. Stereotypes! Do I plan on making Illinois like that? Possibly, but that's not going to be _all _she's about.**

**Enough ranting on about my State. My point is that, sure, New Hampshire may seem like I preppy, obnoxious girl who likes shopping, but I'm not using that to bash anyone from that State. That's just who I made her out to be.**

…**That's might be way off from what people from New Hampshire are really like. Hidekaz Himeruya must have had a hard time making Hetalia, I tell you what. This ain't easy.**

* * *

><p><strong>State Nine: New Hampshire<strong>

New Hampshire (NH)  
>Nickname – The Granite State<br>Ratified – June 21, 1788  
>Capital – Concord<br>Largest City – Manchester  
>Size by Area – 46th in U.S.<br>Size by Population – 42nd in U.S.  
>State Flower – Purple Lilac<br>State Bird – Purple Finch  
>State Song – "Old New Hampshire"<br>Motto – Live Free or Die  
>Random Fact – Of the thirteen original colonies, New Hampshire was the first to declare its independence from Mother England—a full six months before the Declaration of Independence was signed. (Mother England? *Snort* XD)<br>Height – 5'0  
>Gender – Female<br>Personality – Very outgoing and happy. Loves parties and shopping but can normally keep herself composed if there's someone to calm her, mainly Vermont. Best friends with Vermont and Maine.

* * *

><p>"New Hampshire…are you going to be able to compose yourself…?" Vermont asked in a worried tone, watching as New Hampshire sifted through her millions of clothes in her enormous walk-in closet.<p>

"Of _course _I am!" New Hampshire said, sounding as if it wasn't already obvious to her female best friend. "What makes you think I wouldn't act properly, huh? Oh, this dress is cute…"

"The fact that it's a party at Connecticut's house," Maine inputted. "And your rowdy behavior sometimes."

"Ah!" New Hampshire scoffed dramatically, spinning around with her eyes widened as if she had been shot or something. "How dare you use that adjective to describe me! I am _not _rowdy! If anyone needs to worry about anyone acting obnoxious at a party, worry about Delaware or New Jersey or Rhode Island or Indiana! But certainly not _me_!"

"None of them were invited," Vermont crossed her arms. "For that very reason."

"So that's why you would probably the next person for people to notice, since you can be pretty hyperactive," Maine said.

New Hampshire glared at them and began searching through her dresses again. "I can control myself. I'm just a giddy person is all. Why can't I find a dress I want to wear…?"

"Connecticut invited Maine to an exclusive party at his house to discuss his merchant business over sea," Vermont reminded her. "He also invited a few other States and top businessmen and women. They were allowed to bring a few friends if they wanted and Maine chose the two of us."

"Obviously," New Hampshire said. "We're his best friends."

"And that's why I want to make sure that I talk to you about this beforehand," Maine explained. "I want to make sure that you don't scare everyone away and embarrass me."

"I'm just excited is all!" New Hampshire pulled out a long blue silk dress that Maine and Vermont thought would look very presentable. But then she shook her head and put it back. "I've never been to a super rich party before! I mean, Connecticut seems a little stuck up, but I'm sure he's not a bad guy. Shoot, I wonder what the other women at the party will wear? And even if I find a good dress, will I have matching shoes?" She glanced over a huge wooden cabinet beside Vermont that held well over three hundred pairs of shoes, each lined neatly on separating shelves.

"New Hampshire, I think you have a pair of shoes for every outfit you own," Maine sighed. He looked over at Vermont, who was making the same exasperated expression as he was. They had already been standing here for a good fifteen minutes watching their glamorous friend desperately attempt to find a suitable dress for the party. If they didn't try to hurry her up, they would probably be here for another half an hour. That was how many different dresses she owned.

"Hmm," New Hampshire was now looking curiously at a dress that neither Maine nor Vermont could see because it was still hanging up, clumped together with the rest. Then she beamed. "Aha! I found a dress!"

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you chose to wear…<em>that<em>…" Maine wanted to facepalm but had already done it so many times between when New Hampshire picked out the dress and now that it just seemed pointless.

"There is _nothing _wrong with this dress!" New Hampshire yelled as they walked the long-winding road that lead to Connecticut's mansion. Vermont and Maine secretly hoped that no one already in the mansion heard her from all the way out here. "I like this dress!"

She stopped and spun around, and Vermont knew that if New Hampshire was wearing a typical long dress that it would have flown along with her as she spun. But no, New Hampshire didn't want to wear a nice dress like that. She had to wear a tight, strapless dress that hardly went past her thighs. It was a pretty purple color, but that still didn't make up for the fact that it was certainly not the type of dress anyone should be wearing to a prestigious party.

"It's fine that you like it," Vermont said, "but it's…never mind. We've already explained it to you enough."

"I don't see anything wrong with it," New Hampshire pulled the top part of her dress up since it was beginning to slip. "Let's go inside! I wonder what kind of food they have? Crackers and cheese with wine? Is that what rich people eat? Well, they better step their game up because they aren't prepared for my stomach."

Maine made a face and suddenly worried that this was going to be a disaster. And he was having these fears long before he even offered her to come with him.

When they entered the front doors, Massachusetts and Maryland greeted them. New Hampshire couldn't help but squeal and nearly hug the life out of both of them when she saw them. Vermont instantly wished she would calm down, but was at least glad that there were other people New Hampshire knew at the party that she could talk to.

Maine went off to talk to Connecticut while New Hampshire gazed in awe at Connecticut's dining room where everyone was gathered. The whole room by itself was probably the size of half of New Hampshire's house alone. And New Hampshire had a pretty big house. She couldn't imagine what the rest of the mansion looked like. Or the bathrooms. Those must have been awesome.

The dining room was very spacious. There were plenty of eloquent chairs and velvet couches lined up against the wall. A huge fireplace adorned the far wall, a few people standing by the fire holding glasses of red wine and chatting. On the other side of the room was a huge glass table with plates of snacks and glasses of many different color liquids.

New Hampshire became curious and skipped over to the table. She spotted a man on the other side filling the glasses with a red liquid in a punch bowl. Punch!

"Ah!" she cheered and ran over to him. "Can I have—I mean, may I have some?" She tried to remember Vermont telling her about how to use her tone and words properly when speaking to someone at this party.

"Yes you may, miss," the man, who looked very much like a bartender—and a handsome one at that—handed her one of the glasses if punch in front of the bowl. New Hampshire quickly downed the drink, completely forgetting any table manners.

"More please!" She said as she held out the drink to him. Fortunately for her, the man just simply chuckled at her and refilled her glass.

"New Hampshire, did you see the snacks over here?" she heard Massachusetts call out to her from further down the table. After she grabbed her refilled glass of punch from the server, she trotted over to where Massachusetts was standing.

"Crackers and cheese," New Hampshire nearly giggled as she saw a huge tray of crackers neatly laid out on a big red plate. Many different blocks of cheeses sat in a similar circular manner to the crackers in the middle. "Just what I expected."

Suddenly, the sound of a spoon clacking against a wineglass reverberated through the room. Everyone fell silent and gave their attention to the person who made the noise, Connecticut.

"Hello, everyone. May I have your attention please?" he asked.

"Ahh! Connecticut!" New Hampshire randomly shrieked, and suddenly everyone's attention shifted to her. Massachusetts reached over to try to cover her mouth but New Hampshire was already merrily skipping over to the Constitution State. "What's up? You're looking sharp tonight!" She threw her arm over his shoulder and failed to notice his death glare toward her.

"Hello, New Hampshire…" Connecticut said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, so this party is awesome! Just wanted you to know that. That guy over there serving the punch is pretty cute, you should totally hook me up with him." She said that last sentence in a loud whisper, so most of the room still heard her.

Vermont and Maine facepalmed in the corner of the room. "I want to run over there and drag her away, but I don't want anyone to know I'm associated with her…" Vermont said.

"…I just have no words…" Maine sighed. "I think I need a beer…"

"All that's being served is wine, punch, and water," Vermont pointed out. Maine sighed again.

"Maybe we can slip out and act like we were never here," Maine said, beginning to walk out of the room.

"Hey, Maine!" New Hampshire shouted and waved obnoxiously toward her friend. "Didn't you want to talk to Connecticut? Here's your chance!"

Maine froze, not wanting to turn around to face all the eyes now watching him. He definitely didn't want to see the expression on Connecticut's face.

"…Why did we bring her…?" Maine asked Vermont.

"Cause she's our friend and…that's about it," Vermont crossed her arms, surprisingly not looking at her rambunctious friend in disapproval. "I think we saw this coming. That's New Hampshire for you."

"…I think we should still leave."

"Without her?"

"Without her."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, you know you have a friend like New Hampshire. Right? That awesome person who you can hang out with well alone but bring them to a party and you make sure to stay away from them so no one knows you're associated with them? No? I don't, but I'm sure someone can relate.<strong>

**Virginia is the next State and she'll be our fifth girl in a row, but after that we'll have a few boys. I'm not sure how I go about determining the genders of the States, but there aren't enough girls in Hetalia. Don't worry, it's pretty balanced between the States.**

**~Midori**


	10. State Ten: Virginia

**State Ten: Virginia**

Virginia (VA)  
>Nicknames – Old DominionMother of Presidents/Mother of States  
>Ratified – June 25th, 1788<br>Capital – Richmond  
>Largest City – Virginia Beach<br>Size by Area – 35th in U.S.  
>Size by Population – 12th in U.S.<br>State Flower – American Dogwood  
>State Bird – Cardinal<br>State Song – "Carry Me Back to Old Virginia"  
>Motto – <em>Sic Semper Tyrannis <em>(Latin for _Thus Always to Tyrants_)  
>Random Fact – The "State" of Virginia isn't actually a State; it's a commonwealth.<br>Height – 5'4  
>Gender – Female<br>Personality – A quiet and shy girl, but is really sweet. She loves history and feels like a nerd because of it. Worries about her appearance because she feels too nerdy. Tries to be close with her younger sister West Virginia, but West Virginia likes to keep her distance from her older sister. Close to New York, and secretly has a crush on him.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! <em>Virginia fiddled her thumbs and tried not to look ahead. She was sitting at a café outside in her neighborhood, just enjoying the weather, when she spotted someone unexpected. She began to panic and secretly hoped he wouldn't look her way.

_Don't notice me, I look terrible today! _When she visited with friends, she wore her contacts and spent a lot of time on her hair. But most days, she threw her long hair back in two braids and wore her thick black-rimmed glasses. _Of all people to be here, please, don't look this way!_

'Of all people' being New York. Virginia had a huge crush on him and would give anything to talk to him, but if the occasion ever presented itself she wanted to look her best. Which, to her, definitely wasn't right now.

Then he turned around and caught her glance.

_Damn! _Virginia panicked. She turned to face the man at the table next to her and snatched the newspaper he was reading out of his hand.

"Hey!" the man tried to react, but jumped at the scary look on Virginia's face.

"I NEED TO COVER MY HIDEOUS FACE!"

"OKAY!" the man yelled back, scared to even bother agreeing with her at that moment.

"Virginia? Is that you?" New York approached her table and asked.

"NO, YOU HAVE THE WRONG NUMBER!" she yelled, opening all the pages of the newspaper and covering her whole head with them.

New York stared at her covered in newspaper for a moment, even pausing to glance at the man at the next table who was shrugging his shoulders, before grabbing the paper and flinging it off of her. Virginia had to most stunned look on her face.

"I'm not calling you," New York said simply.

"NEW YORK, OH MY GOSH, DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Virginia yelled, suddenly drawing attention from everyone around her. She was flailing her arms about.

"Virginia, calm down," New York grabbed her arms and did the complete opposite of what she told him: looked directly at her face. "What's wrong? You're fine."

Virginia's eyes widened. Well, no point in trying to hide her face now. She frowned, feeling embarrassed. "O-okay…" she faced down toward the ground.

New York let go of her arms. "May I sit with you?" Virginia bit her lip. Was he really asking to sit with her? To _talk _with her? Okay, maybe he didn't ask that but what was he gonna do, just sit there and stare at the sky? Or at her _ugly face_? Oh, life was terrible right now.

"S-sure…" Virginia still avoided her gaze from New York as he sat in the seat across from her. She wanted to talk to him, ask him why he was in the area, but she was having a hard time forming comprehensible sentences. "U-uh…"

"Well, it's nice that I ran into you while in your neighborhood," New York smiled. "Unexpected, but nice."

"R-really?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered. "I'm busy all the time and there are a lot of us States that I haven't gotten a chance to get to know. So on my time off, I drop by a few neighborhoods and maybe see if I can sit down and talk to whichever State I decide to visit."

"A-and I was on the list today…?"

"Well, actually no." Virginia felt her heart drop, but New York explained. "Whenever I bother to visit anybody, everyone's busy. So this time it wasn't really in my plans to visit anyone, just aimlessly wander or whatever. That's why I'm glad I spotted you. You're not busy, are you?"

Virginia shook her head. "N-no…"

New York stared at her in confusion. "You've been looking at the ground the whole time. Is there some reason you can't lift your head and look at me?"

"Eep!" she shrieked at that question.

"Do you, by any chance, not like your appearance?"

Virginia felt her heart jump. Why did he have to ask that?

"Virginia, you're a really pretty girl. Why would you try to hide the way you look?" New York reached across the table and placed his hand under her chin, raising her head to look at her. "See?"

Virginia blushed as she looked directly into New York's gleaming hazel eyes. She couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"Y-you don't mean that, do you…?"

"Of course I mean it. That would be mean if I lied to you."

"O-oh…" Virginia pushed the bridge of her glasses up to the top of her nose. "No one's ever said that to me before…"

"Cause you've been afraid to show people this side of you," New York grinned. Virginia's heart skipped another beat and she was shocked that it hadn't just given out on her.

Just then, New York's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and answered it. After a few 'uh-huh's' and 'yeah's', he hung up the phone.

"Sorry to have to cut this short, Virginia, but Bloomberg's wanting me back in the City. I gotta get ready for something coming up soon," New York reached into his pocket and pulled out a notepad and a pen. "I'll tell you what, I'd like to get to know you more, Virginia. How about you? Would you like to get to know me more?"

"U-um, yes!" Virginia answered a little too excitedly. "You can come over whenever you like!"

"Thanks, I appreciate it," New York was writing something down on the notepad. "I know this may seem rude to ask, but…could you possibly do me a huge favor?"

Virginia blinked in confusion. "Um, sure. A-anything!" She was surprised he was asking her to help him out with something and was more than willing.

"Could you come visit me?" New York tore off the first page and handed it to Virginia. "Hopefully you're not busy that day… If you are, don't worry about it. I understand."

Virginia glanced at the paper, which had a time, date, and location on it. She gasped. Sure, she was free that day, but…

"New York?" she glanced at him in confusion. "A-are you sure? Aren't you—?" She didn't finish the sentence, for New York just smiled at her. But she saw something else in his eyes and felt sad. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"I'll explain the favor to you then," he stood up from his seat. "If something comes up, please call me." He waved to her and began to walk off when he turned back around to say something. "And please, Virginia, don't change your appearance. Come as you are now." He smiled again before walking out of sight.

Virginia couldn't believe she had just had such a wonderful conversation with New York, even if it didn't last too long. It didn't need to; he had basically accepted her nerdy-looking appearance, something she was hesitant to show anyone else. Of all people to tell her that, she was glad it was him. She giggled to herself, feeling warm inside.

But then she remembered the piece of paper in her hand. For him to ask her a favor like this…she wasn't sure what to think. But there must have been some reason for it.

She had some time to get ready for it. It's not like she had to get dolled up; it was more of a mental preparation.

She would be there for a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>New York's chapter is next, so this chapter will tie into his.<strong>

**I imagine Virginia to look kinda like Homura Akemi from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica. _Y'know, shy Homura with her braided hair and her red-rimmed glasses. I love Homura.**

**~Midori**


	11. State Eleven: New York

**State Eleven: New York**

New York (NY)  
>Nicknames – The Empire State<br>Ratified – July 26th, 1788  
>Capital – Albany<br>Largest City – New York City  
>Size by Area – 27th in U.S.<br>Size by Population – 3rd in U.S.  
>State Flower – Rose<br>State Bird – Eastern Bluebird  
>State Song – "I Love New York"<br>Motto – _Excelsior _(Latin for _Ever Upward_)  
>Random Fact – Oneida has the world's smallest church with the dimensions of 3.5' X 6'.<br>Height – 5'7  
>Gender – Male<br>Personality – Pretty busy person, but stays calm under pressure. Insomniac, hardly ever sleeps. Optimistic. Bickering feud with California. Agrees to hang out with New Jersey, but isn't entirely close with him. Feels like he can be close with Virginia so tries to be friends with her. Close relationship with Pennsylvania and Washington D.C. after September 11.

* * *

><p>"Man, that took awhile…" Virginia said to herself as she stepped out of the cab. It was close to two in the morning, but the streets of New York City were possibly as busy as they were during the day. "This is definitely something that would be difficult to get used to…"<p>

She knew that New York hardly ever slept, but to invite her here at _two in the morning_? She rubbed her tired eyes and wondered what favor New York had in mind for her.

_But…today of all days? _Virginia thought, frowning. _I mean, it is only two in the morning, but I can't help but wonder…_

She began to make her way down lower Manhattan. New York specifically told her which street to get dropped off at and to just walk south. She yawned and hoped that it wasn't too far a walk, since she felt like she was about to pass out. Luckily the night cool air felt great and was helping to keep her moving.

Suddenly, Virginia started to notice that it was progressively getting quieter, which was odd considering NYC was one of the busiest cities in the nation. Even at two in the morning.

_This is strange…_ Virginia glanced around. There were plenty of lights on, but no one was driving down the street nor walking along the sidewalk. _Is something going on?_

She finally spotted an area that was completely dark except for one tall building that was lit up by spotlights. She couldn't tell what the building was, but she noticed something odd about it; it wasn't complete. It looked like a skyscraper that was still under construction.

She continued walking toward this skyscraper, the spotlights shining brightly on the reflective building. New York had told her to bring sunglasses, which she obviously found strange for the middle of the night, but she decided not to question it. Now she was glad she brought them, pulling them out of her jacket pocket and putting them on over her glasses.

"I'm guessing this is where I need to be…" she whispered to herself as she carefully treaded down the lonesome street. She hoped that she would see New York soon, since being alone around here was an extremely eerie feeling.

She finally reached the building, watching where she stepped since she was now in a construction zone. She almost thought she was in the wrong place, but something was compelling her to remain still. She paused and glanced around; because of the spotlights pointed directly at the glass structure, the entire area was lit up. There were two large square holes cattycorner from one another in front of the reflective skyscraper.

Two large holes. Virginia gasped and kept looking between the building and the two wide empty spaces.

"Wait a minute…" she scratched her head. "Am I really…_here_?"

"Define 'here'."

Virginia nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard New York's voice from on one of the crane machines. He was sitting on top of the driver's operating box.

"N-New York!" Virginia huffed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, I told him he shouldn't have done that. Of course if this whole area is completely empty, it's obvious that you would jump if you heard a voice come out of nowhere."

Virginia glanced over in confusion at an oddly familiar female voice. Pennsylvania was walking out from the inside of the skyscraper behind her and waved to Virginia.

"Hey," she said.

"U-um, hello, Pennsylvania," Virginia hadn't been expecting anyone else to be here.

"Seriously, Mr. New York! Were you trying to scare the poor State?"

Virginia spun around again, this time from another female voice who was climbing out from the wide hole in the ground closest to the lit up skyscraper. But she wasn't a State.

"Hello, Ms. Virginia," Washington District of Columbia politely addressed her and bowed her head.

"D-District of Columbia!" Virginia gasped in shock at Washington D.C.'s appearance. "You're here, too?"

"Why yes," Washington D.C. tilted her head, then glanced at New York. "Mr. New York, did you not explain to Ms. Virginia why we were all gathered here?"

"You know how New York is," Pennsylvania shook her head. "He's too busy to explain things."

"Hey," New York jumped off of the crane and began walking toward the girls. "I'm not right here or anything."

"Well, you have Ms. Virginia come all the way out here at two o' clock in the morning and not even bother to explain even a little bit of what is taking place?" Washington D.C. shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe that is just a little bit rude?"

"Hey, this was the only time Bloomberg would let me close everything off from the rest of the City," New York explained. "I've got from now until four."

"I-it's fine!" Virginia waved her hands dismissively. "It's okay. I'm here now. He can explain what's going on. Or…" she glanced over at the square hole that Washington D.C. had climbed out of, "I can probably take a guess."

New York, Pennsylvania and Washington D.C. watched as Virginia slowly made her way over to the first hole. She stared at it curiously, then clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. It was silent for a moment as she gave a silent prayer, then opened her eyes and pointed to the hole.

"The South Tower," she said simply. New York folded his arms and nodded. Virginia then walked over to the other hole and repeated her prayer. "The North Tower."

She turned to face the three of them, the incomplete skyscraper standing tall and brightly behind them. "One World Trade Center."

New York stared at her, and Virginia frowned. She lowered her head, not sure what to say next. She directed her attention to Washington D.C. "The Pentagon."

Washington D.C. nodded her head sadly. Virginia faced Pennsylvania. "United 93."

Pennsylvania crossed her arms and looked toward the ground. Virginia turned back toward New York. "I can't say that I have experienced a loss the way you three have but I am glad that you invited me to join you guys in this remembrance. It…it does mean a lot."

New York didn't respond. He turned around and headed to the other side of the hole of the former North Tower.

"U-um, did I say something wrong?" Virginia felt her heart drop. She didn't want to offend New York, especially not over something as serious as this.

"No," Pennsylvania patted Virginia's shoulder. " Of course not. He chose to invite you because he trusted you. Up until now, District and I have been the only ones he could talk to about this, considering…well, you know. He's just…it's hard for him to handle every year. Hard for all of us."

Virginia nodded in understanding. This was something that effected every State in the Union, but no State could understand the direct pain New York had to withstand beside Pennsylvania and Washington D.C. If any other State had tried to talk to him about it, he became reclusive and would change the subject.

But for him to trust Virginia with opening up about this…

"I wanna try talking to him," Virginia said. Pennsylvania smiled.

"If anyone can, it's you, Virginia," Pennsylvania said. Washington D.C. nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Virginia took off her sunglasses and put them back into her jacket pocket. She walked over to New York, who was now sitting cross-legged in front of the North Tower hole. Virginia stood behind him for a moment, studying his blank expression before sitting down next to him.

They didn't speak for a moment until New York opened his mouth.

"The North Tower was hit first," New York said. "But it fell last, because of how the building was hit and high up it was hit. There was one hundred and two minutes that passed in that time. But anyone in the floors above the impact zone had no way of getting out. All of the stairs were inaccessible."

Virginia stared at the hole in front of her, remembering that eleven years ago, one of the largest buildings in the world stood here.

"One hundred and two minutes of hell," New York spoke softly. Virginia wanted to start crying, but she tried to keep it together. "I know that they're not the only ones, obviously. The passengers of United 93 were pretty sure they weren't going to make it out alive, but they still did whatever they could to prevent another attack."

Virginia decided to peek over at New York and noticed he was tearing up. She couldn't hold back anymore and began crying herself.

"But one thing we need to remember is that we are the _United_ States of America," New York said, the strong breeze rolling through the air and rustling his hair. "Not just the States, but the people, find ways to come together to overcome tragedy. Pearl Harbor, September 11, Hurricane Katrina… It's…an amazing thing."

New York stood up and held his left hand out at the North Tower hole and his right hand toward the South Tower hole.

"And that's why the United States of America is great," New York said. "We finally took down the monster that concocted this whole scheme to hurt us. And hurt it did. We lost many lives that day, many lives that were taken from us much to soon, but we'll never let this take down our spirit. Your sacrifice was _not _in vain, and we made sure of it. And we will continue to make certain of it."

Virginia got off of the ground and stood close to New York. She put her forehead on his shoulder and cried. New York ran his fingers through her hair.

"I trust you, Virginia," he said, a tear beginning to roll down his cheek.

"A-and I'm glad you t-trust me…" she sobbed. Without realizing it, Pennsylvania and Washington D.C. were standing next to her. Washington D.C. grabbed Virginia's hand while Pennsylvania placed her hand on Virginia's shoulder.

"Never forget, guys," Pennsylvania said.

New York closed his eyes. "Of course we'll never forget."


	12. State Twelve: North Carolina

**State Twelve: North Carolina**

North Carolina (NC)  
>Nickname – The Tar Heel StateThe Old North State  
>Ratified – November 21, 1789<br>Capital – Raleigh  
>Largest City – Charlotte<br>Size by Area – 28th in U.S.  
>Size by Population – 10th in U.S.<br>State Flower – Dogwood  
>State Bird – Cardinal<br>State Song – "The Old North State"  
>Motto – <em>Esse Quam Videri <em>(Latin for _To be, rather than to seem_)  
>Random Fact – The first miniature golf course was built in Fayetteville.<br>Height – 5'7  
>Gender – Male<br>Personality – Arrogant; hates being coddled by his older sister South Carolina, but loves to mess with her. Very competitive. Close friends with Kentucky, Mississippi and Tennessee.

* * *

><p>"I swear, I'm going to prove her <em>wrong<em>." North Carolina clenched his fists and rummaged through the refrigerator.

"Seriously, North Carolina?" Tennessee said while munching on an apple. She was leaning up against the counter across from the fridge and watching as North Carolina shoved items aside. "You just can' let it go, can you?"

"No, I'm gonna win this time!" North Carolina spun around quickly to set something on the counter and turned back to the fridge. Tennessee sighed and glanced over at the door to the kitchen when she heard the knob turn.

"Hey, guys," Kentucky smiled as he and Mississippi walked into the room. "The door was unlocked, so we just let ourselves in. But we didn't think you guys would be huddled into the kitchen. We already ate…"

"Naw, North Carolina here just got himself into another argument with his sister and now he has to prove himself better." Tennessee bit into the apple again, nearly finishing it off.

"Again?" Mississippi sighed. "Don't tell me…"

"Does it have to do with…" Kentucky didn't finish as North Carolina pulled out another condiment onto the counter and slammed the fridge shut. He then rushed over to the closet and yanked out a huge bag of brown sugar and set it onto the counter with loud thud. Kentucky, Mississippi and Tennessee glanced at each other and spoke in unison:

"Barbecue."

"Yes!" North Carolina shouted. "For decades, South Carolina has somehow proven that her barbecue is much better than mine, but those people that vote are biased! I'm not going to let her win this time!"

Mississippi looked at Tennessee and the latter shrugged. "North Carolina, I'm sorry, but out of any competition out there, I'm pretty sure that this is one that is a little pointless…"

North Carolina glared at her. "And you're my friend _why_?"

"C'mon, North Carolina," Tennessee took her last bite of the apple and tossed it in the trash. "Don' be that way. She's just being honest."

"Are you saying that my barbecue sucks?"

"No, that's not what we're saying," Kentucky waved his hands. "Your barbecue is fine. It's just that when you try to get others to agree that yours is better over your sister's, well…I don't think you've been able to win for a reason."

North Carolina stared at Kentucky with a scowl. "I'm glad to know you guys have such faith in me."

"Y'know, we're there for you whenever your competitive kick gets the best of you, but you should know how we feel about the barbecue argument," Tennessee grabbed one of the many bottles of North Carolina's barbecue sauce that had been removed from the fridge. "Like you said, it's been goin' on for _decades_."

North Carolina returned to the fridge and opened the freezer. "Well, it will keep going until I win!"

Mississippi crossed her arms. "Okay, North Carolina, how about we bet on this one?"

North Carolina paused as he reached into the freezer. "What?"

"Yeah," she said and walked up to him, leaning forward to get in his face. "If you lose this competition, you owe the three of us twenty-five dollars."

"Twenty-five?" Kentucky said in a tone that indicated that that amount of money wasn't enough. Mississippi glanced back to glare at him and he held up his hands in defense.

"Okay," North Carolina removed one hand from the freezer to out onto his hip. "And what if I win?"

"Then the three of us give you twenty-five dollars apiece."

Tennessee nodded while Kentucky just made a face. North Carolina smirked.

"All right!" he reached back into the freezer with both hands. "You've got…a…deal…!" he huffed as he pulled out a giant bag of what looked like meat and slammed it on the counter. Everyone jumped.

"What the _hell _is that?" Kentucky asked, pointing to the bag. North Carolina closed the freezer door.

"Pork!" North Carolina patted the bag and some crushed ice rolled off of it. "I've got some other meat in the freezer in the garage, too!"

The other three States sweatdropped. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

><p>"What?!" North Carolina's mouth flew open as he saw the score. He had 484 points while South Carolina had 496 points. She had won. Again.<p>

"N-no, that's not right!" North Carolina pointed at his sister from across table. The judges across from them, who were still enjoying both plates of barbecue, glanced up at him. "I was so close! How could she still win?"

"You're barbecue is getting better, Mr. Carolina," one of the female judges said while wiping her mouth of barbecue sauce. "But Ms. Carolina's is superb. I understand you keep trying, but I don't know if you'll ever—"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" North Carolina charged toward the judges' table, but was held back by several arms. Kentucky grabbed him from behind, his arms wrapped around North Carolina's abdomen, while Tennessee and Mississippi each grabbed an arm. South Carolina stood next to him, as North Carolina was kicking his feet in protest.

"North Carolina," she said to him in a soft voice while eating a plate of his barbecue. "I have to say, this barbecue is really good! You are getting much better, and I appreciate the effort."

North Carolina stopped moving to look at his sister. His eyes were wide for only a split second before narrowing and looking away. "Whatever."

"Thank you, judges," she smiled at the terrified looking judges before walking off.

North Carolina put his feet back onto the ground. His friends let him go as he fixed the collar on his shirt.

"Well, I think this is your best score yet," Kentucky said.

"And, hey, your sister praised it as well," Tennessee smiled. Mississippi had walked over to the barbecue table and grabbed a plate of North Carolina's barbecue. She brought it back over to where they were standing for everyone to grab a piece. "And it is really good!"

North Carolina watched as his friends chowed down on his barbecue and blushed. He turned his head and tried not to smile. "T-thanks…"

"But you know what this means," Mississippi said.

North Carolina turned back around. "What?"

"You owe us twenty-five dollars."

"Dammit!"

"_Each_."

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, tsundere North Carolina. :P<strong>

**Now, I'm not one to say which barbecue is better. I've never been to either State, and I don't even like barbecue. From what I know, South Carolina is very well known for their barbecue and it's, like, totally amazing or something. And because of how I made North Carolina's personality…I figured this would be a good chapter to do. So I'm definitely not knocking is NC barbecue or anything. I promise.**

**~Midori**


End file.
